Mark XIII
|status = Destroyed |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |strengthlvl = |main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = N/A |other = N/A |replaced = Mark XII |followed = Mark XIV |image2 = }} The Mark XIII (13), was the fourth Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the thirteenth suit created and built by Tony Stark, after the successful completion of the Mark XII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. This was also was the first suit to feature a rectangular design chest piece for it's Arc Reactor. Armor Design The Mark XIII design is streamlined, built for aerodynamic flight potential. The modified rectangular arc reactor provides it with enough power to achieve flight and have maneuverability over other suits. It resembles the original basic suits in overall design, only being silver and having a different reactor core. It is also notable for having lighter armor than previous incarnations of the design, utilizing alluminum and titanium steel over the original composites from the earlier designs. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XIII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark XIII has a vertical rectangular shaped Unibeam powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. It has a high power output, and is colored light blue with a glow coming from the Arc Reactor built into the armor's chest piece. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark XIII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 35 armors. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XIII: VELOCITY SUIT PROTOTYPE WITH PRELIMINARY CHEST PLATE REDESIGN FOR HIGH ALTITUDE FLIGHT AND PRESSURE RESISTANCE. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This is the first armor to have a rectangular Arc Reactor on it's chest piece. A feature that would be the base design for future armors in the Iron Legion. Gallery File:Photo(38).jpg|The Mark XIII, an Advanced Iron Man Suit, shown in full view. File:Photo(91).JPG| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(635).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark XIII on Wikipedia. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol